Darcy Lewis
Darcy Lewis is a close friend and co-worker of Jane Foster. Biography ''Thor Darcy Lewis was traveling in a van with scientists Jane Foster, and Erik Selvig, when the mysterious weather event subject of Foster's research unexpectedly resulted in a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled with the zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with a man who had stumbled out of the dust into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, was injured again when Darcy tasered him, prompting them to take him to hospital. The following day, Darcy made a surprise discovery when she noticed the figure of a man in one of the photographic images captured from the atmospheric event. While Jane realized that the newcomer might be able to shed some light on the event, Selvig was more skeptical, sparking a lengthy disagreement that Darcy only rarely weighed in on to support the more fanciful elements of Foster's theories. Darcy continued to tag along with the scientists, providing numerous observations about their rapidly changing situation that were sometimes even helpful. Thor: The Dark World Prelude Darcy tried to help Jane find a way to bring Thor back to Earth. They built a device to open a wormhole, but it failed. Darcy told Jane to wait since Thor promised to return. However, one year passes and Darcy began to doubt that Thor would return at all. When Thor's brother Loki came to Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted Jane and sent her to Norway to an Astrophysics Lab. After arriving in Norway, nobody in the lab had any idea why she and Jane were sent there. Darcy hacked into the computer and found live footage of Thor in Manhattan. She showed the video to Jane. After discovering from Erik Selvig that Thor had left Earth, Darcy comforted Jane, telling her that Thor would return again, but Jane disagreed and gave up. Thor: The Dark World Darcy Lewis is Jane Foster's intern, a quirky but quick-thinking poli-sci major who found herself in the middle of Earth's first contact with an alien civilization. And while she doesn't always understand everything that's happening around her, she doesn't hesitate to speak up about it. When Jane discovers an ancient cosmological event affecting the Earth, it's Darcy who has to pick up the slack when Jane disappears. She and Ian say their final goodbye to Thor after he returns to Asgard. Character traits Darcy Lewis is an emotional and impulsive girl, surrounded by scientists. Despite her obliviousness to science, she is generally the first to notice what's going on around her. She notices the anomaly first. She is the first to realize that Thor fell out of the anomaly. She is also the first to piece together that although Thor may not be a God, but that it is completely plausible for primitive cultures to revered him as such, and articulates that to Dr. Selvig beautifully on Jane's behalf. She is a good friend and is always ready to help Jane and Professor Selvig in their research and in solving the mystery behind the man they found in New Mexico's desert. Relationships *Jane Foster - Close friend and co-worker. *Erik Selvig - Friend and co-worker. *Thor Odinson - Ally. *Ian Boothby - Intern and love interest. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Thor'' (First appearance) - Kat Dennings **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Kat Dennings ***''WandaVision'' - Kat Dennings *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Fury's Big Week'' **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Behind the scenes *In early versions of the movie, Darcy was originally written as a male character. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Thor'' Darcy Lewis _Kat Dennings_ in THOR.jpg|Darcy out in the field. Darcy Lewis.jpg Thor-Movie-Natalie-Portman-Kat-Dennings.jpg|Darcy with her friend and colleague Jane Foster. ''Thor: The Dark World'' DarcyDark2.jpg DarcyJane.jpg DarcyDark.jpg Darcy Lewis 01.png Thor The Dark World Darcy and Jane.png Selvig Darcy.jpg Darcy Lewis.png Thor The Dark World Darcy.png Category:Thor characters Category:WandaVision characters Category:Created characters Category:Allies Category:Earth-199999